


The Pop Idol & Her Overseas Agent

by TheDormantYankofPeace



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Culture, F/M, Festival, Gaming, Japan, Pop Idol, bodyguards, courting, world tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDormantYankofPeace/pseuds/TheDormantYankofPeace
Summary: An alternate universe in which Shirakage Mouse met DM through a different career in her life while living in Japan rather than London.
Relationships: Danger Mouse/OC





	The Pop Idol & Her Overseas Agent

**Author's Note:**

> A/N February 2017: This is an alternate universe to my DM story, "Trial of Commitment". I thought about writing this when I was promoting a video to a Crunchyroll Free Trip to Japan contest about my feelings for anime back in February. I haven't finished typing it up yet from my notebook yet. So I'm just posting this bit for now.

**The Pop Idol & Her Overseas Agent**

Koniichiwa! My name is Shirakage Mouse. I am a white mouse with blue eyes and black mid length Japanese hair. I was born in Japan, but raised by foreign foster parents who had adopted me when I was an infant. I live in a world with both humans and anthropomorphic animals governing the planet.

Although raised in both the U.K and America, I decided to rediscover my roots and dive into the culture of Japan. I graduated as a senior exchange student at a high school in Tokyo, then continued my studies at a Women’s college. I was at the top of every class and was given a degree in both science and the Arts.

But an entertainment agency called me one day. They had received my free time hobbies as an anime and J-Pop fan from my online accounts’ profiles, and were proposing me an offer to represent Japan as a popular mascot and idol.

I accepted their offer immediately. But I didn't just want to dress up in cute school girl clothes and stylize my hair for the fame and glory. I did all of this because I was enjoying myself having fun and embracing my birth home’s popular media culture.

From cosplaying to karaoke, I became well known in East Asia and Western countries. I went on world tours for concerts at Anime conventions in big cities. The last concert I performed at the end of my global trip was in London, England. Albert Hall was filled with anime fans and local citizens alike. Like the other cities that I had visited, I sang my best for the crowd and acknowledged their country in between singing my songs on stage. Those who were hearing me for the first time and came out of curiosity applauded with awe and fresh admiration.

Once the show ended, I went backstage to my dressing room to rest while my crew and staff were packing up the equipment in the auditorium. As I was changing into a more casual outfit, I heard a loud male voice protesting outside my guarded door.

“What do you mean I can’t see her!?” The unknown fan, whose voice held a strong British accent asked in disbelief to my two bodyguards. “All I want is to have a nice chat with the lovely idol.”

“Sorry sir,” Hiwatori’s voice replied. “Shirakage-Chan isn’t scheduled to do an autograph session or a fan Q&A panel in London during her tour at this time. I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“Oi! Have you gotten the slightest clue who you’re talking to!?” My stalker challenged in a heated tone. “I’m Danger Mouse, the World’s Greatest Secret Agent. And as an intrigued attendant to this show, I believe I have the right to interview a long lost relative of mine.”

My other guard, Nekogawa scoffed hard outside. “Ha! You may look like a white mouse like Shirakage-Chan. But I bet she doesn’t know you at all. If she did, she’d be telling us to stand down and grant you permission to enter by now. So leave this instant, before we report to the local authorities about your unauthorized intrusion to Japan’s honorable pop star.”

I froze when I heard Neko-San describe the fanboy’s physical appearance. Bakada! I’ve never met another white mouse other than myself before in my life. I had to find out who this mystery fan of mine was before he submitted defeat and left.

I knocked on the door. “Neko-San, Hiwa-kun,” I called out to them. “Is the person still out there?” I could sense the hesitation from the two men through the wall.

“G-Gomen na sai, Shira-chan,” Hiwatori apologized outside. “This white mouse insists that he must meet with you. He hasn’t stopped pestering us since he arrived. Would you like us to forcibly remove him?”

“Not yet,” I requested firmly. “I want to take a good look at our uninvited Muggle. I’m coming out there, so carve a path. But don’t let him enter the room.”

“‘Muggle’!?” The male intruder quoted with a resentful tone.

Hiwatori snorted at the name. “As you wish, Shira-Sama. But we will take action if he pursues you through any form of persistent aggression.”

“Understood.” I opened the door cautiously, wearing a blue and white denim skirt and blouse. Venturing two steps outside my dressing room, I studied the obsessed individual before me. He was a tall, white mouse like me. But he had a right amber eye and a black eyepatch covering his left eye. Dressed in a white jumpsuit with a red and yellow belt, a red badge with the yellow initials, “DM” stuck to the left of his shirt.

When my blue eyes met his single amber one, his face immediately lit up and his cheeks bloomed to a shade of red.

“Ah, Ms. Shirakage Mouse,” he sighed dreamily like a smitten preteen boy. “It is a great privilege to meet with you in person.” He bowed deeply in the Japanese greeting style. “I trust your visit here in London has been a grand experience for you so far.”

I twitched my eyebrow in irritation. “And you are…?”

He grinned with confidence. “My name is Danger Mouse, citizen of Great Britain, and a top secret agent. I had become quite charmed by your performance earlier, and was wondering if you would like to-“

“Stop right there,” I demanded suddenly. “I know where you’re trying to go with this conversation. I’m sorry, but I’ll have to decline your little coffee date ambitions with me. I will be returning to Japan in the morning, so I don’t have time for your negotiating courtship.”

Without glancing to DM’s reaction, I signaled Hiwatori and Nekogawa to throw him out and went back inside my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One week later, I was back home in Tokyo and enjoying a long awaited down time at the arcade palace center. I was playing a fighting game against the CPU, winning at least 40 times with my favorite main fighter character until the screen notified me a challenge from another player on the other side of the console line.

My pen name was “Devil’s White Shadow” while my mystery opponent’s pen name was listed as “Queen’s Guard Dog”. I messaged him with a grinning emoji and typed, **“Are you a Black Butler fan?”**

The replying message was, **“Yes. Indeed I am.”**

Excited to find an anime fan wishing to compete against me, I typed back eagerly. **“Wanna play one on one?”**

The reply was, **“I accept your game. But first, how about we make a little bet?”**

This caught me off guard. I didn’t know how to respond to that.

**“If you win,”** my mystery opponent continued. **“You can punch me in the nose.”**

I LOLed back in relief. **“What happens if I lose?”** I messaged back with confidence.

**“If you lose, you’ll have to go on a date with me.”** The reply ended with a winking emoji.

**“Hentai,”** I replied back. **“Fine, then. I accept your conditions. But you’re still going down!!”**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No. Fucking. Way. Who the hell was this guy!? My favorite fighter character could beat all of the other game characters which I had unlocked in my memory record entry file, except for the only one that I didn’t manage to defeat in combat and release yet.

Demo…my opponent could handle his character and defeat me like I was a weakling to him. I growled in frustration as my K.O appeared on the screen with the message, “Queen’s Guard Dog Wins” lighting up a few seconds later.

**“How the hell did you unlock that hidden fighter character!?”** I typed on the keyboard in desperate anger.

A smirking emoji appeared, followed by the reply. **“Oh, I’ve always had the top record on this console’s memory file. I completed such a task since my last holiday here in Tokyo.”**

I blinked with confusion when he referred to his vacation with the word, “holiday” instead. ‘Mazeka’, I thought as I placed two and two together. **“O-Omae…”** I typed in my own Japanese texts. **“Omae na sai…”**

The smirking emoji appeared again with the suggestive response, **“Why don’t you come around and find out for yourself?”**

After a brief moment of dread, I raced around the line of game consoles and grimaced as my eyes locked onto my victorious rival.

He stared at me with self assumed satisfaction, ego and greatness. “Well, hello again, my Dear Shirakage Mouse,” he sweet talked pleasantly. “Your country is lovely this time of year. Would you fancy a walk with me?”

I seethed at him. “Danger Mouse, what are you doing on my turf!?”

“Basking in the alluring scent of a Champion’s winning achievement,” he gloated suavely. But then he quietly blushed as he eyed my outfit more closely. “Good grief,” he mused distastefully. “Do you always dress yourself in such a teenaged fashion while showing off your beautiful white fur? A pop idol should dress accordingly to her age, my dear.”

“Urusai, Nezu-Baka!” I snapped angrily at him. “I can dress like a teen if I feel like it, you know! I don’t have to wear clothes like my 20-something self all the time!”

DM tutted audibly. “You hold such a denial of your real self. Nevertheless, you are still quite the eye catcher to me.” He then got up from the stool and approached me with a determined, confident gaze. “Now, about that stroll…”

“No way,” I refused icily. “You’re too persistent with romance written all over your face.”

“Oh, come now, Shirakage-San,” he persuaded gently. “You must admit that it was clever of me to fool you with a nicknamed title from one of your fascinating anime cartoon shows which you fancy so dearly.”

I clicked my teeth defiantly at him. “I don’t care.”

“Now now, Shira-San,” he coaxed again. “You lost the bet, remember?”

I held back a scream as I melodramatically ruffled my hair in frustration.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oi! You can’t just go cosplaying like a ninja on our date!” Danger Mouse protested to me while I was cloaked in a blue ninja uniform. My getup covered everything except for my white mouse ears and blue eyes.

“Urusai!” I snapped back. “People will immediately recognize me while I’m in public. And if they see you walking with me, they’re gonna gossip about me being in a secret relationship with a foreigner which will definitely expose your occupation.”

“Well, why didn’t you tell me you were so concerned over your public image in the first place?” He added crossly.

“Because you couldn’t leave me the hell alone, Genius.” I retorted icily. “You had to fly all the way here from your precious, sophisticated country just to win my freakin’ heart.”

DM sighed heavily as the two of us walked through a busy aisle of street vendor booths at the Spring Sakura festival.

“Oh, stop fretting, Nezu-Baka,” I assured him sardonically. “I’ll fit right in at the Kabuki theater and Ninjutsu talent show that’s listed for this scheduled event.”

“Do me a favor, Shira-San,” he moped gloomily. “Please shush.”

I giggled at his dejected attitude. I was glad that my love for cosplay really wore Lover Mouse out. Finally! Unfortunately, my victory was short lived, as DM’s face suddenly lit up by misinterpreting my smile.

“Hey, I made you giggle!” He beamed with success.

I groaned and continued to find a great spot for us to sit under the Sakura trees. We eventually found one and laid a large picnic blanket on the grass.

From the Kumi-daiko drum ceremony to the kendo competition, I had gotten lost in thought while surrounded by my nation’s cultural festivities. Mesmerized, I subconsciously removed my ninja mask. For once, I wanted to forget about my annoying date beside me, let alone the reality of me being a popular idol.

As I leaned back onto the blanket and stared at the falling pink petals above my head, I heard a fangirl scream out my name.

“OMG! IT’S SHIRA-SHIRA!!”

“NO FUCKING WAY!! What’s she doing here!?” Another exclaimed ecstatically.

“She’s enjoying herself!” A third sighed happily. “But I wonder who’s that white mausu with her.”

“Oh no,” Danger Mouse gulped as he sensed an impending stampede heading our way.

“I warned ya,” I yawned sleepily. “Now go take care of them, Honey.” I cracked an eye open to see him grinning goofily.

“A-Are you depending on me to fend them off from us?” He asked with glee in his tone.

I averted my gaze with a ghost of a half smile. “Yeah. I guess I am.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few scuffles with DM, the crowd eventually gave up on surrounding us and returned to celebrate the rest of the festival. But it wasn’t without some entertainment: Some of the fan girls got a little crazy with my male twin. He didn’t come out completely unscathed. Ergo, I was still rolling on the blanket laughing.

“Oh, man!” I laughed tearfully at him. “Those girls got you pretty good, Nezu-San. First time I’ve seen my local fans tackle a foreigner from Europe out of hormonal rage!!”

Danger Mouse, however, wasn’t amused in the slightest over the hilarity. For starters, he was covered in scratches that had marked his jumpsuit and cheeks. Plus, one of the girls had punched him so hard he nearly suffered a concussion.

It was up to me to step in and disperse the crowd for sure. Placing an official ninja breather mask over my mouse body’s snout, I then reached into my special pouch that most ninjas carry around on their hips and backsides. The ninja tool that I used wasn’t an ordinary smoke bomb. It was a sharp scented pepper ball that overwhelmed everyone enough to leave our personal space.

Too bad I couldn’t spare my date from the same fate. The poor mouse’s eye started tearing up like mad. And he sneezed on and off from the thick mist of pepper.

_“Huh…Ah-ChOO! Snf…hih-t’choo! hik’tsh! hut’CHOO!!”_

“God Bless you,” I said to him when his sneezing fit began to die down. “You ok?”

DM sniffled helplessly and gingerly rubbed a finger against his runny nose. “I… _snfle_ …could use a hanker- _h-hih_ -hanker- _Er’tChoo!!”_

“Blorg noff,” I said in the Tameranian term for “Bless you”. I was a fan of the Glen Murakami cartoon of Teen Titans.

DM gasped sharply and reared his head backwards before letting loose a larger sneeze. _“Gasp…hek’TScHOOO!!!”_ In an instant, the pepper filled mist had cleared from his gusty breath. He sniffled again and I finally handed him one of my spare handkerchiefs. _“Snf._ Oh, Good grief.”

“Poor Nezu-San,” I cooed as I took off my breather mask. “You look exhausted.” I wasn’t exaggerating. DM did, in fact, looked like he was about to pass out. I helped him to steady himself and lean against my strong shoulder.

“Thank you, Shirakage-San,” he coughed lightly. “I never thought you’d allow me to get this close to you at all on our first date.”

I shrugged in subtlety. “You put yourself in harm’s way to ensure my relaxation stayed peaceful. This is the least I can do to repay you.”

As I traced my fingers along the top of his head, the flat plain of his fur started to curve and feel like a bulging bump had suddenly appeared out of no where under my touch. It was also slightly tender, and DM winced from the small press on his lump.

“Sorry,” I said. “Was that from a punch to the head?”

“Y-Yes,” he smarted softly. “But I’ve been hurt far worse than that in past missions.”

His reassurance wasn’t enough to keep me from feeling bad for him. And before my tsundere side could hold me back from doing something unlike herself, I turned my head and gently kissed his uneven noggin.

“Arigatou gozai masu, Danger Mouse-San,” I said softly between his large mouse ears. “You’ve earned my heart.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the end, our new relationship turned out to be a long distant one. I still stuck with my profession in Japan, and Nezu-San remained in Britain where his agency needed him the most. We didn’t know when we would see each other again. But we both knew we had to get back to our own lives, and we would miss each other every day.

While the human business society created more social media sites to compete with one another and their human customers, my anthropomorphic animal society only had “SpamChops” to use. That way things wouldn’t have to be so complicated.

And where the humans had the Apple phone company, we had “Pear”.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 months had passed since DM and I started our long distance relationship. He had been in the news every other day, saving the world as usual.

One time, the small poodle girl, The Princess, wanted to cover my Japanese homeland pink, deciding that she tried to do the same to London but failed. DM stopped her in time, and while the publicity was all around him, I managed to make friends with his assistant, Penfold.

The panicking hamster had always wanted to meet me in person. And since DM couldn’t afford to spend time on a public Spamchops account, I depended on Penfold’s Friends page for delivering short messages about his Senpai.

My first friendly comment on Penfold’s chat page was about DM’s capture of The Princess. I posted, “Silly Princess: Pink is for Jigglypuff.” I received a Mega LOLZ from Pen-chan, and he sent it to Nezu-Chan’s email.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was disappointed several weeks later when my two best friends back in America messaged me, saying that they both didn’t win a free trip to Japan after participating in a video streaming contest online. I wanted to be the ones to see them again during their 7 day-6 night stay in Tokyo. They told me that two of the lucky winners would also get free tickets to my upcoming concert. It was to be a special event because I would be singing next to the holographic virtual idol, Hatsune Miku.

Oh well. I wonder who the lucky bastards were that won their dream vacation with a buck load of cash to spend. I bet they were Hatsune fans. She was starting to gain popularity for a while now.

At least Pen-chan managed to cheer me up when he sent me a photoshopped image of DM cosplaying as Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. Pen-chan stylized his senpai’s longer hairdo from his earlier days like Kakashi’s in the photo. And I couldn’t help but share this with everyone on Spamchops.

Of course when Nezu-chan found out, he became so flustered and speechless that nobody ever let him live it down for days. Pen-chan told me that DM reacted more astounded than embarrassed, expressing a blissful shock to his system.

Refusing to show any sign of flattery about his altered photo, DM FaceTimed me from my Pear Mac.

“Hey,” I smiled brightly with glee. “What’s up, Ninja Mouse?” I joked.

An unamused frown stared back at me through the screen. “You and Penfold seem to believe that that picture of me was very clever and hilarious, huh, Shirakage.”

I snickered quietly, but couldn’t hide my body language. “Oh, come on, Danger Mouse. You can’t deny that it contains some level of mirth to anyone who sees it.”

He sighed while facepalming. “I am so relieved that I don’t have a mullet anymore. But the human community in our world has already seen that warped portrait through their social media links with us.”

“So? You dress up weirdly all the time during your secret missions. Pen-chan just wanted to cheer me up by creating a cosplay design of you that equaled to my tastes of fancy.”

“Are you implying that our undercover disguises are ridiculous to you!?” He accused me incredulously.

“Hai,” I replied stubbornly. “Even Team Rocket was better doing shit like that than you and Sherlock Holmes put together. In fact, even the Transformation Justu from Naruto could whoop Team Rocket’s ass with that spectacular talent, like the Pokemon Ditto.”

A challenging spark twinkled in DM’s eye. “That’s it!! Nobody insults Sir Sherlock Holmes’ honor and gets away with it!! Prepare to be beaten in an All Out Sudden Death match of Super Smash Brothers online!!”

DM and I battled fiercely against each other; yet our argument wasn’t a serious rift in our relationship. This was just our personal way of dealing out our differences through past time video games.

There was another time when we fought using our World of Beast Warriors’ avatars, after DM found out I wasn’t taking his personal activity book seriously. He got riled up as he saw the path of destruction that I was creating in the blank spaces....

“Shirakage, why aren’t you following the instructions!!?” He demanded incredulously.

I shrugged through my FaceTime camera. “I was bored and wanted to spice things up a bit. Do you honestly believe this silly warning about your little mission book self destructing, and taking our universe with it, if it’s not completed?

“Just because you came up with this story plot for fun doesn’t mean that it’s a truthful fact for me to play along to.”

Danger Mouse groaned. “Urgggh! Why does my long distance girlfriend have to act so impossible!? It’s hard enough just to notice you watching Teen Titans, Ben 10 and Big Hero 6 more often than Skype me on my time off.”

“I can’t help it if I find them more stimulating than your jokes, Nezu-chan,” I replied bluntly, then smiled. “But it’s so cute the way your face gets mad whenever you’re jealous for my attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This was my first alternative storyline that I wrote about DM meeting my OC, back in February. There was more of the story written in my notebook. But I decided to withhold any typed up version of it on my fanfiction.net account for personal and shy reasons.
> 
> Description Update 4/18/19: I have now added some of the story’s extended rough draft version on here. I felt like it needed to be seen, during a time when much of YouTube has now been blocked in Europe, and when I was still so arrogant to DM in 2017.


End file.
